This invention relates to a combination foot-covering bootie and leg-covering gaiter attachable thereto.
The increasing interest in outdoor recreational activities taking place in all four seasons of the year has given rise to new designs and ideas for protective clothing. It is important to an outdoor recreationalist that his clothing be both light-weight and effective in protecting him from the elements. In particular, the cross-country hiker and back-packer along with the cross-country and Nordic skier have requirements that are more critical than that of the daily recreationalist because they must carry all their equipment, including clothing, with them. Thus, the versatility, weight and effectiveness of each item carried by an extended period user of protective equipment is very important.
The long-distance back-packer and skier is particularly concerned with protecting his lower leg and foot region so that he may continue on in safety and comfort to the end of his planned excursion. One item of apparel found especially well suited to protect the ankle region of the user is the conventional insulating gaiter which a recreationalist pulls on over his boots and secures to his calf. The gaiter is a tube having elasticized ends thereon. Upon reaching his destination, the recreationalist removes the gaiter and then removes his boots to then don his alternative footwear.
In practice, the insulating quality of the gaiter is determined by the type and thickness of material used in its manufacture. A recreationalist may carry gaiters of different weight in his pack to cover different environmental conditions. Also, the extended period recreationalist typically includes, in his gear, alternative footwear for use when he has reached his daily destination.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a combination of insulated bootie and gaiter which provides protection and, also, permits detachment therebetween so that the gaiter alone can be used during outdoor activity. An important feature of the present invention is that the bootie and the gaiter are removably attached to provide an integral structure for the wearer's comfort and protection.
In addition, the invention is constructed so as to permit the insertion of an insulating panel into the gaiter thereby essentially eliminating the requirement of different types of gaiters with varied insulating characteristics having to be transported during the cross-country exercise.
A further object is the ease of adding and removing the insulating insert to the gaiter while the user is in the field. Also, the gaiter is designed to permit easy removal from the calf of the user, thus facilitating use of the bootie alone as desired.